The Salesmen
by nlopez02
Summary: Follow Jim and Dwight from The Office as they attempt to catch the biggest client of their lifetime, The Pawnee Parks and Rec. Department.


_Michael Scott just received one of the most important opportunities to grab a high profile client before the upcoming fiscal period ends, Pawnee Parks and Rec. Department. The call came from a Miss Leslie Knope whom Michael tried to flirt with but was swiftly shut down. Now here was the dilemma, does Michael send his charismatic, tall pretty boy Jim Halpert to do the job? Or does he send his top salesman with all bland characteristics and just a general lack of charisma and likeable properties, Dwight?..._

"Jim what are your plans for the evening my good man" exclaimed Michael interrupting Jim's colorful description of the suit he's wearing to his wife, Pam the receptionist.

"Well Michael, I was planning on sitting at my desk and making sales calls since tha…"

"Alright since you're not doing anything, I need you to make the drive to Pawnee and convince them to work with Dunder Mifflin" interrupted Michael.

"What? You're gonna send this fool to work with one of the most important clients of the century? Michael send me. This is the sale of a lifetime and I am the only one to complete this. My record proves I am more superior." Dwight said.

"No, I am the superior individual Dwight. You are weak. I am strong." Jim quickly kissed Pam and left to get in his blue station wagon and begin the drive to make the sale of the century.

 _Meanwhile before he left Dwight managed to sneak in the backseat and hide, inconspicuously determined to make the sale before Jim messed it up._

"DAMMIT WOMAN. Leslie we do not need to fix what is not broken. I am tired of you barging in my office and making these outrageous do not need to change." exclaimed Ron to Leslie.

"Ron our budget is diminishing! We must do something in order to fix this crisis. I get that YOU might not understand what this means but as someone who uses the budget,

"Irresponsibly" interrupted Ron,

"...we need to cut on paper costs. I've already scheduled a meeting with Dunder Mifflin today." finished Leslie.

"Pointless. You know my answer. This is not negotiable. I'm going to get lunch." replied Ron.

"Ron it's 9 in the morning." Leslie said.

"You're point?" Ron said while walking patiently out the door.

 _Jim's getting on the exit while noticing a noise in the back seat._

"Dwight! What the hell are you doing in my car" exclaimed Jim while almost veering off the road.

"I won't let you mess this up for Michael. I should have been sent to do this. This is my destiny. I'm tired of you always convincing Michael that you should go on these sales calls. Just because you're tall and handsome and have perfect hair does not mean you're better than me. My face is perfectly symmetrical, other than of course my small ears but that's besides the point" answered Dwight viciously.

"It's a paper sale and I've held more popular clients. This is routine and not my first beet farm rodeo." said Jim pulling into the parking lot of the Pawnee Parks and Rec department.

"It's not even Rodeo Season yet you fool. Who's the idiot now Jim!" swiftly replied Dwight stumbling out of the passenger side door because Jim left the back doors closed.

 _Jim and Dwight walk into The Parks and Rec Department to be greeted by Leslie Knope_

"Hello Ma'am could you by chance direct us to the head of the Parks and Rec Department please. I have a meeting at 2:30." questioned Jim

"This is her actually, I'm Leslie Knope." Leslie answered quickly.

"A woman in charge. No wonder this place is tanking" exhaled Dwight obnoxiously.

Leslie replied acting like she didn't hear dwight's snarky comment "Follow me to my office gentlemen where we can get back down to business."

 _Entering Leslie's office everyone sits down and discuss terms._

"Well boys we have a slight issue. The terms we spoke over the phone were good but we just got a better offer from Staples. If you can beat it we can speak business but if not i'm sorry" spoke Leslie, confused with who to speak with her eyes just kept changing from Jim to Dwight and back.

"Well we can offer you 25% off and a free 10 reams?" questioned Jim

"Im sorry but…" spoke Leslie

"50% with an extra 15 reams!" answered Dwight anxious to make the sale.

"That's good but Stap…" started Leslie.

"65% OFF WITH AN EXTRA 25 REAMS FOR THE NEXT 6 MONTHS" shouted Dwight, desperate to prove to Jim that he is the superior salesmen.

"Deal." smiled Leslie, all while Jim was looking at the camera shaking his head.

 _After shaking hands and leaving, Ron Swanson opens the front door to the building letting and frustrated Jim and excited Dwight out the door while he enters._

Ron speaking to Leslie "What have you done woman."

"You'll thank me later" smiles Leslie as she struts back to her office.

"You realize that Michael is going to be furious right?" Jim says angrily to Dwight.

"Did you make the sale Jim? I didn't think so." Dwight said all to eagerly from the backseat.


End file.
